


Playing In The Rain

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rain Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy night with the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

Don woke to the rumbling of thunder and the sound of raindrops against the bedroom window. He reached for Jackson, even though he knew he wouldn't be there. He got out of bed and padded down the hall to the living room. He heard his mates soft moans before he saw him and headed to the kitchen and the fire escape. He was mesmerized by the sight of Jackson fully nude pleasuring himself in the rain. He felt the familiar stirring in his loins as he eased over to the window and spoke soft and low; “Is this a private party?” Jackson laughed low and throaty, motioning for his man to join him.

  


Once Don was settled, Jackson reached over and began stroking Don's cock while doing the same with his own. Don caught his man's mouth in a lusty kiss, each of their tongues battling for position. Don began squeezing and twisting Jackson's nipples the way he knew he liked, knowing that was one of the easiest ways to turn the guy on. Seconds later Jackson began to speed up the motions of his hands and he and Don came within seconds of each other, coating Jackson's hands with copious amounts of man seed. After they'd caught their breath, Don stood up and pulled Jackson with him. He kissed his man deeply and said; “We should play in the rain more often.....”

  


END


End file.
